humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret: Forum
Contributors to forum pages are requested to please register and log in with an identifier by typing the ~ key four times, so that other visitors can follow the exchange between participants. Please also feel free to email your questions or comments to Questions and Answers on the Theory and Practice of the Methodology presented in the The Secret. ' Why doesn't the universe respond to me? The universe has 1000 times what you want. You are not aware of it. You have detached yourself from the energy or prosperity or strength of the living whole of which you are a part. You have a problem of disease or quarrel or poverty because you are separated from the whole. The whole is full of everything you need – health, wealth, warm companionship, joy – everything! The problem is you have separated yourself from the universe and identify with the ego. You believe that you are not part of the universe. That has created the problem. When you call in the universe, you become one with it. You share that light and prosperity of the whole universe. Your problems vanish. If you know the truth of our relationship with the universe, if you understand it and believe it, it will have the power to act in your life. Open yourself!garry 10:12, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Can the method of the ''The Secret really work in romantic love? # Absolutely! It is infallible! The method described in The Secret works for love as for anything else. Romantic love is the most powerful emotional aspiration. Therefore it has the greatest power to mobilize the forces of the universe. The aspiration should be intense, happy, confidence, full of faith and expansiveness. Then the result will come most rapidly. Be positive! Avoid doubt, worry, fear or hesitation. The DVD and the book do site real examples of people who have won the person of their dreams, gained popularity and found affection using this method.garry 04:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) # '''But many famous tales of romance in real life and in fictional dramas give us a different picture. Examples: (1) Romeo and Juliet: Both died. (2) Anarkali, the court dancer, and Salim, the mogul prince and the son of Emperor Akbar: Anarkali was buried alive by the Emperor. Centuries after they had left the world, we remember their names and romance. But they did not live together happily in real life. Why was it so? What was wrong with their aspiration?--Chan 06:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) note: On Forum pages, please register and enter an identifier by typing the ~ key four times (see last para) so that different participants in a Q&A exchange can be distinguished from one another. ## Obviously there are countless instances in which romantic love is not fulfilled. The question is 'why?' That requires a careful analysis of each particular instance. Contributors are invited to start new articles analyzing any well-known examples, such as Romeo and Juliet. This example does not contradict the principles of The Secret. Here only a few indications can be given as to the reason. A detailed analysis can be done elswehere. ## Romeo is experiencing teenage infatuation, not real love. At the beginning of the story he is infatuated and longing for Rosalind who has rejected or ignored him. Mercutio teases him for his childish longing. The moment he sees Juliet, he completely forgets Rosalind! ## The Secret calls for cheerfulness, calmness, patience and harmony. Romeo violates all the rules of the Secret. He is anxious, depressed, disturbed, excited, impatient, irrational, unreasonable. He does not act inwardly and wait for the universe to respond. He rushes into outward action in spite of all the resistance and dangers that life presents. He completely ignores the friar's advice and warnings. ## The social context is extremely negative. The two families have been warring for generations. In such extreme circumstances, greater patience, maturity and harmony are required to overcome the opposition. The lovers display none of it. They insist on instant gratification. Ultimately the intensity of their attraction does end the feuding, but only at the cost of their lives.garry 04:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Just because it 'appears' that love does not work does not mean that the aspiration or 'The Secret' did not work in romantic life. One nevers knows what the aspiration or visualization of another is. Nor can one judge whether they followed all the steps to receive what they ask for. Could it be that Romeo and Juliet's aspiration was to be together even in death? If so, then they achieved what they desired. Why NOW? Why has an ancient knowledge reached public attention and spread like wildfire now and not much earlier? For an answer, see the article Why now? Goodwill and Selfgiving "Not everyone can practise self giving. But everyone can raise the level of their efficiency." How does being more efficient increase our goodwill or affect our attitude towards selfgiving? And do you mean efficiency in day to day things?Jbanks 14:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Efficiency Efficiency does not raise your goodwill or self-giving, but it involves a parallel effort and has a parallel result at a lower level. Power comes from transcending the ego. Goodwill and self-giving are direct spiritual attitudes to overcome the smallness and limitation of ego. Efficiency is to give oneself to work -- to do what the work requires, not what is convenient or suited to our own preferences. Taking the viewpoint of work -- making work more important than self -- is a movement away from ego. Therefore it has a similar type of result. The difference in magnitude may be 10 or 100 times, but still it will be significant.garry 15:06, 17 April 2007 (UTC) How can I develop humility? We all tend to evaluate other people in terms of our own strengths and ignore the fact that they have many capacities that we lack. When we see this trait in other people, it appears humorous but we rarely reflect that it is something we all do. It is a common habit of the human ego. Taken to the extreme, one young man said that he was better than anyone else because he liked milk more than other people. Hard to argue with his infallible logic and impossible to disprove his proposition! In Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice, Lady Catherine asserts her superiority by reflected that had she ever learned to play the piano, which she never did, she would have been a great musician! There is a remedy which any sincere person can apply. It is to sincerely look for and admire the strong points in other people and see that by those criteria they are far superior to us. One may be a good talker, while another is a great listener. One may be a quick thinker, while another is sensitive to the feelings of other people. One may have the courage to lead, while another has the good sense and humility to follow a good leader without protest. One is good technically, another with abstract ideas or taking genuine interest in other people. The reality is that every human being – no matter how superior we may feel – has pronounced strengths that others lack. Even the thief needs capacities to succeed in his profession! Learn to look at the capacities of human nature as a wonder of spherical perfection and you will discover that each of us is only a tiny point on the globe. That knowledge is what the wise refer to as humility and it is one of the greatest attributes of wisdom. A broader approach to developing a realistic self-evaluation is to assess your personality against a comprehensive standard. Unfortunately, such a standard does not exist and there is no broad agreement even on all the parameters it should include. It may be helpful to conceive of the sum total of human capacities and levels of accomplishment as a sphere and to imagine ourselves as a dot or point located somewhere within the sphere, more developed in some dimensions and less developed in others. One of the objectives of Human Science wiki is to develop a model which includes all the major dimensions along which human beings can advance in their evolution and develop scales to help individuals assess their present status on each dimension. garry 05:27, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Other Questions *'What is the impact of past actions (karma) on realization of our aspiration?' *'Queen knew The Secret in 1991' *'Is there any link between Luck in lottery and The Secret method?' *'In Which Quadrant Is One?' *'Gratitude and Status Quo' *'Too Many Desires?' *'Goodwill and Selfgiving' See also other articles on The Secret Also make comments and raise questions on our blog [http://usingthesecret.blogspot.com/ | Using the Secret]. http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif | View Stats Category:Forum Category:Life Category:Prosperity Category:Accomplishment Category:The Secret